


Another World

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy hires Ron Weasley to take her and Draco's engagement photographs, but she didn't realise what else she would be getting out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

"I can't believe you hired him!" Draco said haughtily as he sat down on the bench next to Pansy.

"He was the only one available." Pansy took his hand and squeezed it.

"Are you two ready yet? I haven't got all day." Ronald Weasley had been hired to do the engagement photographs for Draco and Pansy. He hadn't a clue why he had been hired, and apparently, neither did Draco.

"Shut up, Weasley. We're paying you, remember?" Pansy distinctly remembered their letters when they were discussing the deal, and his attitude wasn't very friendly then.

"I don't care. Hurry up." Ron was getting frustrated; he wanted to get home, even if it was to an empty house.

Draco put his arm around Pansy and twitched the corner of his mouth slightly, while Pansy let out a beaming smile.

"Ready?" Ron asked, before taking his first shot.

They nodded awkwardly, afraid of moving in case they messed it up.

"That's one done, but stay where you are, I want more."

Inside, Draco sighed. He didn't even want these damn pictures done, but Pansy and his mother had insisted - they had to have decent, professional pictures to put in the Prophet.

"Now, Pansy, if you put your legs across Draco's and your arms around his neck...that's good..."

Pansy revelled in the attention, even if it was from a Weasley. Truth be told, he was the only one available at such short notice. She loved posing this way and that. If she was going to work, she knew she'd become a model. But no, it wouldn't be fitting for a Malfoy wife to work.

"Are we done yet?" Draco pushed Pansy's legs off him. "I have work to do, you know."

"Yes, fine," Ron hated Draco's attitude. "We can continue tomorrow."

Draco left the room without saying goodbye to his future wife, or even thank you to Ron, though that was hardly to be expected.

"Is he always like that?" Ron asked, bewildered as he packed up his equipment.

"Are you talking to me?" Pansy clutched her bag tightly and looked him up and down.

"Er, yeah?" Ron was confused - there was nobody else in the room.

"Well don't!" Pansy snapped, her heels clicking sharply on the wood floors of his studio as she left in a hurry.

She spent the night in the Manor alone again; Draco hard at work and his parents nowhere to be found. A half drunk bottle of wine was on the coffee table in front of her and as she downed her third glass, she filled another.

The candles were blowing slightly as the wind came through the open window and it gave her the chills. She hated being alone.

If it were up to her, she'd be out with her old friends. But, according to Malfoy tradition, an unmarried woman should never go out alone.

As much as she loved the social status and everything that came with being a Malfoy, or at least a future one, it wasn't as exciting as the package made it seem. There were so many rules, so much etiquette to follow. No working, no going out with friends...everything she used to love to do, she simply wasn't allowed anymore. Or, at least, not without Draco there.

But that was just it. Draco was never there. He was always off working or having a good time down the pub with his friends, because, of course, he was allowed.

When he was at home, he spent much of his time reading or catching up on excess work, and when he did spend time with her, he was usually just after sex. Selfish sex. He never thought about how Pansy felt, or how much more she would enjoy it if he paid her some attention.

Sighing, Pansy shut the window and blew out the candles in the parlour, making her way up to bed. A solitary tear ran down her face as she got into bed and feel asleep.

The sun coming through the window the next morning woke her up, and as she turned over, she saw Draco wasn't there. He was either up early and off to work, or he hadn't come home at all. As much as she hated to think it, she presumed that was probably it.

Making her way downstairs, she heard voices in the kitchen, and silently hoped to herself one of them was Draco. As she entered, though, she saw her future in-laws, Lucius and Narcissa, talking over pumpkin juice. Lucius was scanning the paper for misprints as he usually did. For some reason, he liked to be the first to complain about them.

"Morning, dear," Narcissa greeted Pansy with a smile and indicated the seat next to her. "Draco not with you?"

Pansy shook her head. "I don't think he came back last night."

"He probably fell asleep at the office," Narcissa patted Pansy's hand. "Nothing to worry about. He's a hard worker."

"He certainly is," Pansy muttered under her breath.

"What was that, dear?" Narcissa asked, looking out of the window.

"Oh, nothing. I hope Draco remembers we have another photoshoot appointment this morning."

Narcissa turned her attentions back into the room. "I'm sure he wouldn't forget. He knows how important these are. Speaking of which, I hope you'll be done soon."

"Me too," said Pansy. "I don't want to spend too much time in a Weasley's comapny."

"He's in his rightful place though," Lucius piped up, taking his beady eye off the paper for a moment. "Working for us."

"True," responded Pansy, who didn't much feel like having breakfast. "Anyway, i'd better go get dressed and be off. Get those pictures done."

"All right, dear. Take care!" Narcissa waved Pansy away softly, and turned her attentions back to outside. That woman always was a dreamer.

Pansy put on her most expensive pencil skirt and green silk blouse. She wanted to look fantastic for these photos. With a flick of her wand, her hair and make up was done to perfection, and she admired herself briefly in the mirror before leaving the manor and apparating to the studio.

As she walked in, she looked around, hoping to see Draco. Only Weasley was there, getting the lighting in place.

"Morning, Miss Parkinson." Ron nodded curtly at her. "If you'd just like to take a seat. Will Mr Malfoy be long?"

"I bloody hope not," Pansy said, dropping her handbag off in the corner of the room. "Watch that, will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of taking my eyes off it." Ron said sarcastically.

"It's very expensive you know."

"I'm sure it is."

"Oh what would you know, anyway," Pansy spat back, crossing her legs as she sat down facing the camera. "I bet it costs more than your entire house."

"So how long will he be, then?" Ron wanted to change the subject; she was clearly in a bad mood and he didn't have a clue how to cheer her up, not that he really cared about her happiness. It would just make life a lot easier for him if she wasn't so tense.

"I really have no idea."

Suddenly, Ron remembered how much she enjoyed posing for the camera yesterday. "Would you like to do some shots of your own, just for practice?"

The corner of Pansy's mouth twitched, but she daren't let out a smile. It wouldn't do to let a Weasley know that he'd pleased her. "Sure."

"Just do whatever comes natural," Ron advised.

Pansy had lots of ideas; she had dreamed of this day for years. It felt as though she had finally achieved her dream, even if it was only for a small while.

She pouted, as she had often seen models in Witch Weekly do, and thre back her shoulders, sticking out her breasts.

"Lovely." Ron admired her form, and Pansy was having too much fun to really care.

Pansy crossed her legs the other way and placed her hands on her knees, winking at the camera. She loved the flashes after flashes, the posing, the rush that she got from doing this.

"You're a natural." Ron said, and he was being serious. She was one of the best models he had ever had. "Have you ever done this before?"

Pansy shook her head. "No. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to -"

"To what?"

She stopped in her tracks; she couldn't possibly explain to him how Malfoy etiquette was. He simply wouldn't understand. "Never mind."

An hour passed by, no sign of Draco, but Ron now had many different shots of Pansy - several with random props from around the room. One humerous photo had her wrapped in the curtains of the bay window, and the two couldn't help but giggle as they looked over them.

"That was fun." Pansy smiled weakly, feeling sad that she probably wouldn't get to do that again. "I guess we'll just have to reschedule the engagement photos."

"Don't worry about it." Ron started to put away the camera. "Look, why don't you consider becoming a full time model? I'd love to have you on my books."

Pansy let out a little laugh. "You want me on your books?"

"You're really good at this. Most of the models I get sent from the agency are poor. It makes me look like a bad photographer."

"And what makes you think you aren't?"

"I think these photos of you prove otherwise." He showed her the curtain one again.

"Either that, or i'm just really good." Pansy found herself laughing along with Ron for the first time.

"So what do you say?"

The colour drained out of Pansy's face. "I can't."

"But you liked it, didn't you?"

Pansy nodded.

"So what's stopping you?"

"Malfoy rules." Sadly, Pansy grabbed her bag and left the studio, somehow wishing that things were different. If only she were allowed, but she knew what Narcissa would think. Only the lower classes were models.

"Hey, wait up!" Ron called as he followed her out of the door. "Do you fancy going for a drink?"

"What, with you?" Pansy looked at him curiously, wondering whether or not he was joking.

"Yeah, why not?" He shrugged.

"I can think of a thousand reasons why not. For a start, if anyone saw me with you, or the Daily Prophet had press out -"

"Then i'll just have to take you where nobody knows who you are!" Ron said cheerfully, grabbing her hand tightly and pulling her into side-by-side apparation.

"Woah!" said Pansy as she gathered herself together; she was not expecting that. "Where are we?"

"Never you mind." Ron tapped his nose and indicated the pub in front of them. "In here."

Pansy took in her surroundings before she went in; it was as though she was in the middle of nowhere. The pub seemed to be the only building for miles, and it stuck out like a sore thumb with its white exterior.

Following Ron, she was not expecting what she found inside: it was packed, loud and there was barely enough room the move. The music playing was not something she recognised, and for one terrible moment she thought he had brought her into a muggle colony.

"Are they all muggles?" Pansy whispered to Ron as they made their way towards the bar.

Ron shook his head. "Nope. It's just a remote wizard community. I come here sometimes to get away from things."

"What do you need to get away from?" inquired Pansy; surely he had everything he wanted. At least, he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted.

"It doesn't matter. Look, what do you want to drink?"

Pansy looked over the bar, but couldn't see anything she fancied. "Do you have wine?" She asked the barman, who laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, have a butterbeer," Ron was smiling at her and ordered two. "Here," he handed one to her when they came. "Trust me, i'm sure you'll like it."

"But, but...it's for commoners!" squealed Pansy. "I can't drink out a bottle! Lord knows what's been -"

Ron pushed the bottle to her lips. "Oh shut up and just drink it."

A little spilt down her chin, and for the first time in her life, she found herself using her blouse to wipe it off with.

"Wow," said Ron as he put the bottle to his lips. "I didn't think i'd ever see you do that."

"Yes, well," Pansy looked around the room, disgust in her eyes. These wizards were dancing like common muggles, doing some sort of barn dance or other.

Ron saw her eyeing up the dancers. "Fancy a go?"

"Heck no!" Pansy couldn't get the words out fast enough. It was bad enough that she had resorted to coming to a place like this to relax, with Ronald Weasley, let alone that she was drinking from a bottle. A bottle.

"Better get a few more of those down you, then."

"I think not, Weasley. What are we doing here, anyway?"

"I know I needed to unwind, and you looked to tense I thought it only right to bring you with me. It doesn't sound like you have any fun at all."

"That's not true!" she came up on the defensive.

"Well do you?" He raised his eyebrows. "Go on then. What do you do for fun?"

"I...I...I read Witch Weekly!"

"That's it?" He seemed surprised. "You don't have any friends to let off steam with?"

"Well, I used to..."

"So what happened?" To Ron, it seemed as though since she was marrying a Malfoy, she wasn't allowed to do anything fun anymore.

"Look, it doesn't matter." Pansy really didn't want to reveal the sorrows of her life to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance? It seems you need to let your hair down."

"Oh, i'm sure. I'm no common wizard, Weasley. I'm a -"

Ron shoved his hand over her mouth. "Don't say it!"

"Whyever not? I'm proud of being a -"

Once again, Ron placed his hand over her mouth. "Because if they find out who you are, they won't be best pleased."

"Oh." Pansy wasn't exactly sure why, but she knew she didn't want to piss the likes of these people off.

"Another?" Ron asked as he finished his butterbeer and placed it on the bar.

"Er, no. I've hardly had any."

"You won't catch anything you know. Come on, down it."

"Down it? Who do you think I am?"

"Well i'm having another. Stick with the one if you like, but..."

The two of them spent the next few minutes watching the dancers, and Pansy bravely had some more of her butterbeer. She hated to admit it, but it did have this bittersweet taste that kept her coming back for more. Even if they were only tiny little sips.

Ron, however, seemed to be steaming his way through them, and was on his fourth already. The more he had, the livelier he got, and he kept pressuring her into dancing.

"No." Pansy said persistantly, but the next time he asked her, he had had enough of her rejecting him.

A little tipsy, as he would say, he grabbed Pansy's arms, causing her to put her buttbeer on the bar fast before it dropped to the ground. Before she could pull away, she was being dragged to the dance floor, and next thing she knew, Ron was spinning her around.

"What are you doing?" she yelled above the music. "You're insane! Stop this. Let me go!"

Ron shook his head. "This is called fun, Parkinson. Thought you needed to have some."

Secretly, Pansy enjoyed the whizzing around. It was doing wonders for her adrenaline, even if she did feel dizzy. Suddenly, Ron let go, and she found herself falling backwards and landing in the arms of a middle aged man.

"Ew!" Pansy said as Ron helped her up. Thinking he was finished, she started to make her way back to the bar, but Ron had other ideas as he pulled her back by her hand and twirled her around.

"I'm going to be sick at this rate!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Fine, then," said Ron, stopping twirling her and linking his arm into hers. "Let's barn dance instead."

"Oh Merlin, Weasley. You can't be serious." But, he was, as Pansy soon found out. It didn't take long for her to get into the spirit of things and add a little skip in like the other women were doing, but as soon as the song was over, she found herself pulling away from him. She felt embarrassed, ashamed. She knew this was wrong, that she shouldn't be allowed to do this. And if the Malfoys caught her? She'd be dead. "Look, I have to go."

"Pansy!" called Ron as she made her way through the crowd and outside. He followed her, but as soon as he managed to get into the fresh air, she was nowhere to be seen.

Back home, Pansy felt guilty. She felt as if she'd cheated on Draco, even though she knew she hadn't. Her time with Ron, while strained and very different to anything she had known before, was actually quite fun, and she found herself wanting to do it again.

'No.' She told herself. Her place in society was to be a good wife and look pretty - not to go to remote wizarding pubs and barn dance with a Weasley. The more she thought about it, the more absurd it became, and the more she thought she must've dreamt the whole thing.

"Pansy? Is that you?" Draco was coming down the grand staircase, and he looked pretty mad. "Where've you been?" He said crossly.

"Where have I been?" she asked, shocked that he should be the one asking. "You were the one that didn't show up for the photos."

"And you were the one who was supposed to come straight back here afterwards. What happened to you? You know you're supposed to check with me before you go off gallivanting."

Pansy sighed. It had been a long time since Draco had questioned Pansy about where she had been. Mainly because she had stopped going out. "I just bumped into an old friend outside the studio."

"Who?"

"Daphne Greengrass. We just went for a drink, that's all."

"Well make sure you ask next time. The wife of a Malfoy can't go doing anything like that. We have reputations to uphold, and imagine the scandal if people knew I didn't know where my future wife was at all times!" Draco huffed and turned back upstairs. He was not happy.

Pansy couldn't help but laugh inside. If he thought that was a scandal, she daren't ever reveal to him what she had just been up to. He'd have a heart attack. "What about the photos?" She called after him.

"I've already arranged it for tomorrow. You better be there."

"Oh don't worry," Pansy muttered under her breath. "I will be."

Next morning saw Draco and Pansy stroll into the studio together; neither looked very happy. Last night they'd had a massive argument; Draco thought Pansy was starting to sway from how Malfoys should be and act, but Pansy felt he was just trying to quell any personality she had left.

"Morning -" Ron started, but Draco hushed him. "I just want to get this over and done with so I don't have to come back here again."

Ron noted that Pansy's eyes were filled with sadness, and she didn't have the same air about her as they did when she was here yesterday. The smile she wore throughout the shoot was fake, and he could tell she couldn't wait to get away quick enough.

It wasn't long before Ron had got all the photos they needed, and Draco picked up his briefcase and prepared to go, kissing Pansy on the cheek quickly.

"You pick which one to go in the newspaper. I'll see you back at home later." With that, Draco left the studio, leaving Ron and Pansy alone.

Both felt quite awkward, as the atmosphere was very different to how it had been the previous day. It was ghostly quiet, and neither wanted to break the silence.

Finally, Ron spoke up. "So, which do you like then?"

"Pick any." Pansy wasn't interested anymore. "You're the photographer. Just pick the one that will look good in the paper."

"Oh," said Ron, going through the pictures. "Well, this one then. It looks like you have a genuine smile, and Draco doesn't look too miserable."

"Fine, fine. Here, i'll pay you now and we can be done with this." Pansy opened her handbag and plopped a handful of galleons on his table.

"That's far too much," said Ron, though he knew he shouldn't be protesting as he needed the money.

"It's not just for the photos. It's for showing me that there is another life out there, even if I can't live it." Sighing, Pansy started to walk away, but Ron stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey," he said softly. "You can live it. Through me."

"No, I can't. It's too dangerous and I know my place."

"Nobody will find out, trust me. Look -" Ron got out his wand, and Pansy started to worry. She'd heard many rumours about Ron's failed spells.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

With a flick of his wand, Ron changed Pansy's appearance entirely. "Go look in the mirror."

Pansy almost screamed at her new appearance - she wasn't sure if she liked it, but she was totally unrecognisable. "I'm blonde! And my hair is very long!"

"See, you can live that other life. Malfoy never has to know."

"He wants to know where I am all the time..."

"Isn't he too busy to keep tabs on you?" Ron walked forward and stood behind her, watching her admire her new looks in the mirror. "Besides, you might find you enjoy my lifestyle more than the one you have. You never know what it could lead to."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Pansy turned around sharply. "I'd never touch you, Weasley."

"And this time last week i'm sure you'd've sworn you'd never hang out with me either," he winked at her. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Pansy was unsure of whether to go through with it. On the one hand, it beat sitting bored at home, and nobody would recognise her now, but on the other, she knew it was wrong. Ultimately, the cheeky side of her won out, and she agreed. "Fine."

"Oh, and you'll need a new name." Ron decided. "Someone might recognise yours. How about Matilda?"

"Ew, no!" laughed Pansy. "Daphne will do just fine."

"Well, if you're sure..."

"Anything is better than Matilda, Weasley."

"I want to take you somewhere different this time. It's a pub on the edge of town, I don't think anyone you know would ever set foot in there."

"Now I am worried."

"Shut up, Parkinson and get the hell out of the door so we can apparate." He pushed her lightly out of the door and onto the street.

"Are you at least going to give me some warning this -" Pansy didn't get to finish her sentence. Apparently not, she thought, as she was being whisked through the air. "I wish you would stop doing that!" She said as she landed, albeit, a lot more smoothly than last time.

"Where would the fun in that be, Daphne?" Ron winked at her and took her into the black bar in front of them. It looked more eery than the last place, but inside it was just as warm, with a roaring fireplace.

There seemed to be a back room though, and there was a lot of noise coming from it. It was as though people were playing football in there or something. "What's through there?" Pansy inquired.

"I'll show you a minute, let's get some drinks first. Butterbeer again?"

"I'm guessing this place doesn't serve wine either?" she asked, but got the answer she thought she would. "Fine, butterbeer it is then."

"I'll show you through here. I'm sure you'll like it," commented Ron as he opened the door to the back room.

Pansy gasped as she saw what was in it. There were four long lanes, and at the end of each were white pins. From the people already playing, it looked as though the object of the game was to knock them all out with something that looked like a colourful football.

"It's called bowling," said Ron, seeing her confused face. "It's a muggle thing. The aim of the game is to knock down all the pins with the bowling ball. Fancy a go?"

"I suppose," said Pansy, watching the couple in the corner play intently. She almost jumped out of her skin when he cheered at knocking them all down and yelled the word strike. "Strike?"

"It's what it's called when you knock them all down. Knock three down and you get a turkey." Ron was simmering through the balls and found a pink one he thought would be just her size. "Here, hold this."

Pansy almost dropped the damn thing, not expecting it to weigh so much.

"You put your fingers through these holes here -" he guided her hand over the ball. "It makes it easier to throw, though Ginny never uses them. I suppose that's why she's no good at the game."

"So, what now?" Pansy looked around the room. It was pretty empty except for the couple at the end.

"Let's take this lane here," he pointed to the lane at the opposite end of the room, and indicated that she should place her stuff in the booth while het set the lane up.

"Is it safe?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, it's safe," He sighed. "Right, I'll go first."

Pansy laughed as Ron's ball failed to hit any of the pins and fell into the gutter at the side.

"Let me see you do better," He scowled at her.

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth, and walked up the line, dropping her ball.

"You're supposed to throw it," Ron mocked from behind her, but soon needed to eat his words as the ball - as slow as it was - knocked down all the pins.

"Strike?" she said uncomfortably.

Ron nodded, he wasn't happy. He'd been playing this game for years, surely he could do better than her! This time he was determined as he threw his ball down the lane as fast as possible. "Yes!" He chanted as he knocked down half of the pins.

"But you didn't get them all," Said Pansy, raining on his parade.

"It's called a half strike, and it's pretty good." He shrugged, waiting for his ball to come back through the machine. "Besides, I get another go to knock them all down."

"If you can," She muttered under her breath.

Ron threw his ball with all his might again, and managed to knock all of the rest of them down but one pin. "Damn! I hate it when that happens. Your go, then."

Surprisingly enough, Pansy found herself enjoying this muggle activity, and revelled in the fact that she was doing better than Ron, though he called it beginner's luck. The game was over quite fast, but during that time they'd gone through many butterbeers, and were quite tipsy.

"So you glad you came then, Daphne?" He asked her as they relaxed in the booth after receiving their scores - Pansy had won by quite a considerably amount.

"Of course. I wouldn't have been able to beat you otherwise." Just as she was about to get up to go home, Ron kissed Pansy on the lips, but it was so unexpected that she jumped up, shocked. "What are you doing?"

Ron shrugged. "I just thought -"

"Well don't!" Pansy grabbed her handbag and headed for the exit, Ron right after her.

"Wait," he called after her, and got her attention as they stopped, alone, outside.

"What?" she asked sternly, but got no reply other than another kiss. This time, instead of pulling away, she embraced it. His lips felt so soft, so warm, and there was so much passion in them. Passion she hadn't had with Malfoy in years. "No!" She said, pulling away after a few minutes. "This is wrong. Goodbye!"

Pansy felt extremely guilty. This time, she had done something wrong. She had cheated on her fiance, and without another thought, she apparated home. Without a word of hello to anyone, she ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom, turning on the shower and crying hysterically.

She hadn't meant for it to get that far. She just wanted a bit of fun, a life other than what she had. That wasn't so wrong, was it? Well, according to Draco, it was. Imagine if he'd found out about their kiss. He'd never want to go near her again, let alone touch her.

There was a knock on the door. "Pansy?" It was definitely Draco's voice. "Are you all right in there?"

Quietly, she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "I'm fine, i'm just having a shower. I'll be out in a bit."

"All right, then." Pansy heard his footsteps walk away and stepped into the bath. She had to make this lie into a truth. The water running over her body felt good, and it soothed her, made her feel better about what had happened. It was an accident, that was all. A pure accident, and Pansy was sure it would never happen again because now the photos were done, there was no reason to see Weasley again.

Pansy dried herself off, dressed, and made her way to their bedroom, where she found Draco reading a magazine.

"I wanted to say I was sorry, if I seemed off with you the other day. I shouldn't have been so accusing. I know you'd never do anything wrong." He wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

'Oh no,' thought Pansy. Now she had a reason to feel guilty; he was apologising! She had never known this before. Maybe he felt bad about controlling her so much.

"Don't worry about it," She responded, rubbing his back to make sure he knew it was all okay.

"We're good, right?" He asked, before jumping onto the bed.

Pansy nodded. "We're good."

"So get over here you sexy minx, it was all I could do to not enter the bathroom while you were having a shower. The thought of you lathering yourself up. Ooh, got me all riled up it did."

Pansy giggled and joined him in the bed. It seemed tonight, she would be up for a night of passion, and she felt extra special when his attention, for once, was focused on her pleasure, and not just his.

OOO

Narcissa called Pansy up the next morning, apparently there was someone at the door for her. She looked over to the other side of the bed - it was empty. Draco must have gone to work early again, but there was a note on a piece of parchment there.

'Drink at the Leaky tonight, 7.00pm.'

Well there was her evening sorted, but after last night, she kind of wanted to spend some time in Draco's company. He seemed to have had a change or heart, or rather a change of personality.

Pulling on her white dressing gown and slippers, she made her way downstairs. Whoever it was wouldn't be that important or they wouldn't be calling at such an early time of the morning.

Pansy groaned as she recognised the flaming red hair through the glass of the doorway. It was Weasley.

"What do you want?" she said, annoyed, as she opened the door to him.

"I brought you your finished photos. So you can send them off to the Prophet." He handed her a brown package.

"Thank you." Pansy started to close the door, but Ron put his foot in it.

"And I wanted to know if you wanted another day out?"

"No." Pansy said firmly, and tried to shut the door on him, but he pushed it open. "What?"

"I thought we could go see a film."

Pansy looked at him oddly. "A film? What is that?"

Ron laughed; she knew nothing of the muggle world. "It's a motion picture, it tells a story. They usually last around an hour and a half. There's some good ones on at the cinema athe moment."

"Cinema?"

"Oh, it's a place that has many rooms, all with screens in. Everyone books tickets, gets some refreshments and then goes and sits down together to watch it. It's a muggle thing, but i'm sure you'd like it."

"Are you serious?" Pansy was looking at him as though he were mad. "You're actually saying that muggles all sit in a room together and watch this moving picture thing, for an hour and a half?"

Ron nodded, smirking. "Yup."

"Fine." Pansy wasn't planning on spending anymore time with him, but this was the only way she had access to the muggle world, and this cinema thing he was describing, well, she had to try it out. It sounded very strange. "Let me just go and get dressed."

Ron waited patiently outside; not daring to come in in case he saw the Malfoy's. He knew they wouldn't be best pleased at him being there, and felt relieved when Pansy came down the stairs ready to go.

"Bye, Narcissa," Pansy called, shutting the door before she had a chance to ask her where she was going. "All right, I'm ready this time." Pansy braced herself as Ron grabbed her hand, and this time as she landed, she felt perfectly fine. "See how much better it is when you give me some warning?"

"Not for me. You were quite amusing when you were all confused."

Pansy's eyes narrowed at him.

Ron quickly changed the subject. "So what do you want to see?"

There were many posters outside the cinema advertising the films on offer, and little descriptions underneath. Pansy picked the romantic comedy, as Ron had guessed she would (being a woman), and he bought her some popcorn as a treat.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at it strangely.

"Just try it," He said as he ushered her into the screen.

Pansy walked up and down the aisles, testing out many seats before she found one she seemed comfortable in and could see the screen properly from.

"Are we done now?" Ron asked, impatiently. The muggles were giving them weird looks for their choice in clothing.

Pansy nodded and dipped her fingers into the box in front of her. "Ew!" She exclaimed. "It's sticky!"

Ron looked at her as though she were mad. "Of course it's sticky. It's popcorn."

"But I hate being sticky!" Pansy protested, wiping her fingers on Ron's robes.

"Sssh," he whispered as the lights started to dim. "The film's starting."

Two hours later saw them walking out of the cinema; Pansy had had one of the most bizarre experiences of her life. She didn't know how these muggles did it without magic.

"How did you find it, Daphne?" He smiled at her, throwing her empty popcorn bucket in the bin.

"Bizarre, but fun none the less."

"Ha!" said Ron. "I knew you'd like it."

"Look, thanks." Pansy said as they walked along the street. "But i'd better get back now."

"Oh, okay," Ron seemed disappointed, but gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she apparated, noticing a little smile hidden there.

OOO

Pansy had finished getting ready by the third time Draco had called her downstairs - they were going to be late.

"But there's nothing on!" said Pansy as she followed him out of the door.

"So? I still want to be there by the time I said."

"Whatever," Pansy sighed as she took his hand to apparate.

It was quite busy outside the Leaky Cauldron that night, and inside it was even worse.

"You stay there," said Draco, pointing to one of the beams holding up the roof beside some tables. "I'll get the drinks in."

"Okay," said Pansy, looking around to see if she recognised anyone. Fortunately, she could not. She didn't fancy running into anyone from the Ministry or her previous friends - if Draco found out that she hadn't been seeing Daphne that time she said she was, well...

"Have you managed it?" Pansy started to overhear a conversation at the next table, and moved closer to listen in. From their voices, she guessed they were all guys.

"Sort of," replied one of them. "Been out with her a few times, kissed her."

"Wow. I didn't think you'd be able to do it!"

"The bet's still on though," chimed in another one. "I mean, you haven't stolen Malfoy's girl yet."

'Malfoy's girl?' thought Pansy. They weren't talking about her, were they? She hadn't kissed...oh no. 'No. Tell me it's not Weasley!' she thought to herself.

"No, but i've got her questioning -"

Pansy felt rage fill up inside her and decided to confront the table.

"It was all a bet then?" she turned to face the boys. Around the table were Weasley, Potter, Finnigan and Thomas. "You didn't really like being with me?"

The rest of the boys stifled giggles, but Ron looked a little upset.

"It's not like that, Parkinson."

"Oh, isn't it? It seems like it!" she snapped.

"When the boys found out I was having you as a client, they just, well, they were just being boys. It doesn't mean anything, and it doesn't change the fact that I liked hanging out with you, or how I liked the way your lips tasted."

"Weasley!" She stomped her foot; she was furious. He had led her away from a life she was supposed to lead, dangled another one right in front of her, and now she found out it was all a joke.

"So you've been cheating one me then?"

Pansy froze. Draco had heard.

"Draco?" As she turned around, glasses dropped, and Draco was fast leaving the pub. "I hate you, Weasley!" Pansy spat in his face and trailed after Draco, but he had already left for home.

She hated apparating alone, but she knew she had to get Draco to see things her way. The marriage couldn't be off, could it?"

As soon as she got through the doors of Malfoy Manor, she raced up the grand staircase and into their room, where Draco was packing a suitcase. A suitcase full of her things.

"I want you out of here," His voice was cruel, icy.

"It's not what you think, Draco."

"Sounds to me like it's exactly how I think." He grabbed her favourite dresses and shoved them into the case like they were rags. "The engagement's off, in case you were too thick to figure it out."

"No," cried Pansy. "Please, let me explain."

"You don't have to."

"I want to! Look, we only hung out a few times, and had two innocent kisses. They meant nothing, honestly. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I just wanted some fun. I felt controlled by you, and alone...so very alone..."

"So it's my fault is it?" he snapped at her.

"No, no, that's not what i'm saying." Pansy heaved as Draco threw her suitcase at her, hitting her square in the stomach.

"Get out." His voice was calm. Eerily calm. So calm that Pansy didn't move. "NOW." Then he shouted; she could tell he was furious and she knew she didn't want to mess with him like this.

"We can talk about this later, right?" she asked desperately as she made her way downstairs. "Please?"

Draco ignored her, but followed her down the stairs and revelled in slamming the door in her face.

Tears were streaming down her face. How could everything be so wrong? Quickly, she made her way out of the grounds and onto the street. She didn't know where to go. Her family had left the wizarding world a long time ago, and Draco had isolated her from her friends.

None the less, she didn't want to sleep on the streets, and with it being winter, it was getting dark. She apparated to Ron's flat. She knew she shouldn't, that it was wrong, and one of the last places she should be, but it was the only place she had.

Pansy gave herself the courage to knock, and as her shaking hand did so, a lump fell in her throat.

The door opened, and Ron was stood there with his flaming red hair and freckles, and Pansy had never been so happy to see him.

"Pansy?" Ron was surprised to see her, and even more surprised that she had eyeliner running down her face; surely she would never go out like that? He didn't want to mention it though, this didn't look like that time. "Come on in. What happened?"

Pansy dumped her suitcase and took a seat on the sofa, explaining to Ron about what had happened after Draco had left the Leaky Cauldron. "...and I didn't have anywhere else to go..."

"Don't worry about it," he said kindly, despite how she had treated him earlier. "Look. Maybe this is a good thing for you."

"A good thing? Are you insane, Weasley?"

"You were lonely in that life. Sure, you had a lot of money and expensive things, but you never had fun. Your times with me were escapes for you, and as much as you don't want to admit it, we both know it's true."

Pansy nodded.

"This could be a time for you to reinvent your life. You can stay here with me, and i'll help you get on your feet. You can even be a model."

Pansy looked up at this; she had always wanted to do it, and now seemed the perfect time to start. Now she had no restrictions, no boundaries.

"Part of your wages can cover your rent, but the rest you can have to save up or whatever. I don't think you want to live with me forever," he laughed, stroking her cheek.

"Oh no," she smiled weakly at him. "But rent?"

"Yes, Pansy. It's what you have to pay to stay somewhere. Nothing in this world is free, you know."

"Ha, ha," Pansy pulled a face.

"This is a new beginning for you. Embrace it. Even if you have to start it with me."

"I suppose," Pansy stood up and looked around his flat. There were two bedrooms at the end of the room, and after closer inspection, she decided she wanted the bigger one. "This one is mine."

"But that's -" Ron started to protest, but knew it would do no good, she was never going to change. At least, no more than she already had done. That was a mircale in itself. "Fancy going bowling?" He said, defeated. He needed something to cheer him up, he was now stuck with Parkinson, and to top it all off, he hated that box room.

"Of course. But are you sure you want to? I mean, you're so bad at it..."

Their voices started to echo as they left the studio together. "Shove off, Parkinson."

"Just because you know you'll never beat me..."

"Look, about what happened, i'm really sorry..."

"Whatever, Weasley." Pansy walked off smiling, this was a good for thing for her. Weasley, as much as she hated to admit it, was the cause, and she couldn't stay mad at him forever. He had, after all, given her the biggest bedroom.


End file.
